The Chariot
The Chariot was a mathcore band that originated out of Douglasville, Georgia in the United States. The band was created by Josh Scogin in 2003, after departing from Norma Jean. The band released five studio albums over their career. History Origins and debut album (2003-2004) The Chariot was created in 2003, almost immediately after Vocalist Josh Scogin departed from Norma Jean.Mason, Stewart. "The Chariot". AllMusic. Retrieved on December 25, 2019. After recording a single album with Norma Jean, Scogin parted ways during the band's set at Furnace Fest in 2003."The Chariot". MTV. Retrieved on December 25, 2019.Sharpe-Young, Gary (November 2005). New Wave of American Heavy Metal. New Plymouth, New Zealand: Zonda Books Limited. p. 312. ISBN . Scogin would then start The Chariot with local musicians in Douglasville, Georgia. At the time of their conception, the band consisted of Guitarists Keller Harbin and Tony "Taco" Medina, Bassist Joshua Beiser, and Drummer Jeff Carter."The Chariot - Everything Is Alive, Everything Is Breathing, Nothing Is Dead, and Nothing Is Bleeding". Discogs. Retrieved on December 25, 2019. In 2004, a year after formation, the band signed with Solid State Records. The band would debut through the label on a compilation titled This Is Solid State Vol. 5, with the track "It Is Usually the Boys Who Cry Wolf That Grow up to Be the Men Who Cry Sanctuary", which would later be re-recorded as "Yellow Dress, Locked Knees". The band recorded their debut album with Producer Matt Goldman, who recorded the album live. The album would be released in November 2004, through Solid State, titled Everything Is Alive, Everything Is Breathing, Nothing Is Dead, and Nothing Is Bleeding. The Fiancée ''(2005-2008) Medina and Carter would depart soon after the band's album was released, being replaced by Brian Khounvichit and Mark Nicks respectively."The Chariot replaces two members". Lambgoat. January 22, 2005. Retrieved on December 25, 2019.deathbringer (January 23, 2005). "The Chariot Replace Guitarist and Drummer". Metal Underground. Retrieved on December 25, 2019. Carter formed a death metal band called Deus Invictus, shortly thereafter. Jake Ryan would take over Nicks' position a month or so later. ''Unsung, an EP, was recorded and released through Solid State with the lineup of Scogin, Ryan, Harbin, and Beiser."The Chariot - Unsung". Discogs. Retrieved on December 25, 2019. Harbin, Beiser, and Khounvichit would all depart in 2006, being replaced by Jon Terry and Dan Eaton respectively.Harris, Chris & Wiederhorn, Jon (June 16, 2006). "Metal File: Bury Your Dead, Dillinger Escape Plan, Suffocation, Goat Horn & more news that rules". MTV. Retrieved on December 25, 2019. With Terry and Eaton on board, the band would embark on the Youngbloods II Tour with August Burns Red, Destroy the Runner, and Inhale Exhale.Foucart, Jon (September 6, 2009). "Solid State's "Youngbloods II Tour"". AbsolutePunk.net. Retrieved on December 25, 2019. By January 2007, Jon "KC Wolf" Kindler joined on Bass, with the band then embarking on tour with Becoming the Archetype and Shaped by Fate. The band released their sophomore album, The Fiancée, via Solid State, with the lineup of Scogins, Eaton, Terry, Kindler, and Ryan."The Chariot - The Fiancee". Discogs. Retrieved on December 25, 2019. Wars and Rumors of Wars and Long Live (2009-2011) The band released their third album, Wars and Rumors of Wars, through Solid State, which was released in May 2009. Scogins would be the only member who had been on both prior releases, now with Kindler on Bass, Bryan "Rusty" Taylor on Lead Guitars, Dan Vokey on Rhythm Guitars, and David Kennedy on Drums."The Chariot - Wars And Rumors Of Wars". Discogs. Retrieved on December 25, 2019. The band would perform on Scream the Prayer Tour with Haste the Day, Sleeping Giant, Oh, Sleeper, and Project 86, among others, that summer.Erb, Corey (July 8, 2009). "Scream The Prayer Tour". HM Magazine. Retrieved on December 25, 2019 Stephen Harrison would join the band on Guitars, replacing Vokey in the lineup. The band released their fourth album, Long Live, through Good Fight Productions - the band's new label - on November 22, 2010."Long Live | The Chariot". Bandcamp. Retrieved on December 27, 2019. Terry rejoined the band for a brief time, replacing Taylor on Lead Guitars. The band now consisted of Scogins, Terry, Kindler, Harrison, and Kennedy. Terry departed again in 2011. Brandon Henderson would then join the band on Lead Guitars. Around this time, the band toured on Haste the Day's final tour, alongside A Plea for Purging and MyChildren MyBride."HASTE THE DAY Announce Final Tour With MYCHILDREN MYBRIDE, THE CHARIOT And A PLEA FOR PURGING". Metal Injection. December 15, 2010. Retrieved on December 27, 2019. One Wing and disbanding (2012-2013) The band announced in February 2012, the band would be entering the studio to record their next album in May of the same year."The Chariot is recording in May, wants Billy Corgan to be involved in new album". Alternative Press. February 17, 2012. Retrieved on December 27, 2019. The album would be titled One Wing, which would be released on August 28, 2012. The album was released through eOne and Good Fight."The Chariot - One Wing (2012, CD)". Discogs. Retrieved on December 27, 2019. Kindler would depart from the band soon before recording the album.Jones, Brandon (June 25, 2012). "KC Wolf Leaves The Chariot". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on December 27, 2019. However, the band would not replace him and would continue as a four-piece. The band would embark on a final tour over October and November 2013 with Glass Cloud, Rebuker, Birds in a Row, and To the Wind.Whitt, Charlie (August 16, 2013). " 'All's Well That Ends Well:' the Chariot break up, announce farewell tour". Alternative Press. Retrieved on December 27, 2019.Hartley, Robby (October 7, 2013). "The Chariot Plays Final Michigan Show as Part of Farewell Tour at the Pyramid Scheme in Grand Rapids". Revue. Retrieved on December 27, 2019. Members Last Known Lineup * Josh Scogin - Vocals (2003-2013) * Brandon Henderson - Lead Guitars, Backing Vocals (2011-2013) * Stephen "Steve" Harrison - Rhythm Guitars, Backing Vocals (2009-2013) * David Kennedy - Drums (2008-2013) Former * Keller Harbin - Lead Guitars (2003-2006), Drums (2003-2004) * Jon Terrey - Lead Guitars, Backing Vocals (2006-2008, 2010) * Bryan Russell "Rusty" Taylor - Lead Guitars (2008-2010) * Tony Medina - Rhythm Guitars (2003-2005) * Brian Khounvchit - Rhythm Guitars (2005-2006) * Dan Vokey - Rhythm Guitars, Backing Vocals (2008-2009) * Joshua Beiser - Bass (2003-2006) * Dan Eaton - Bass (2006), Rhythm Guitars (2006-2008) * Jeff Carter - Drums (2004-2005) * Mark Nicks - Drums (2005) * Jake Ryan - Drums (2005-2008) * Mark McGee - Drums (2008) Discography Studio albums * Everything Is Alive, Everything Is Breathing, Nothing Is Dead, and Nothing Is Bleeding (2004) * The Fiancée (2007) * Wars and Rumors of War (2009) * Long Live (2010) * One Wing (2012) EPs * Unsung (2005) Demos * I Collect Bust (2004) * Matt Goldman Demo (2004) Singles * "Music Of A Grateful Heart" (2011) Compilations * Before There Was (2011) Compilation appearances * This Is Solid State: Volume 5 (2004) * This Is Solid State: Volume 6 (2006) * There Is A Hell Believe Me I've Seen It. There's A Heaven Let's Keep It A Secret (2010) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Mathcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:Good Fight Productions artists Category:United States Bands